livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Character (Player) - Standard Sheet
right|200px 'Basic Information' Race: Race Class: Class Level: Level Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Alignment Languages: Languages Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to your first post Location: URL to your current location Background: Open/Closed (Open means GM's are allowed to incorporate your background into your games, delete these parentheses when done) 'Abilities' * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 00 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 00 +0 (0 pts) CON: 00 +0 (0 pts) INT: 00 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 00 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 00 +0 (0 pts) 'Combat Statistics' * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Option) HP: 00 = + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 00 = + DEX (0) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) Touch: 00 = + DEX (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +0 = (0) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 00 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +0 = 1 (0) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +0 = 1 (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Will: +0 = 1 (0) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 00' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 'Weapon Statistics' * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 1: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 2: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special 'Racial Features' Ability Adjustments: +2 (Ability), +2 (Ability), -2 (Ability) Size: Size Speed: 00' Favored Class: Favored Class (Favored option taken) Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics 'Class Features' Class 1 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics 'Feats' Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics 'Traits' Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description 'Skills' * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. (REPLACE THE 0'S IN NON-CLASS SKILLS WITH A SPACE. DELETE THESE PARENTHESES WHEN DONE) Skills Total Rank CS Stat ACP Misc Acrobatics +? ? 0 ?(DEX) -? Appraise +? ? 0 ?(INT) Bluff +? ? 0 ?(CHA) Climb +? ? 0 ?(STR) -? Craft +? ? 0 ?(INT) Diplomacy +? ? 0 ?(CHA) Disable Device ? 0 ?(DEX) -? Disguise +? ? 0 ?(CHA) Escape Artist +? ? 0 ?(DEX) -? Fly +? ? 0 ?(DEX) -? Handle Animal ? 0 ?(CHA) Heal +? ? 0 ?(WIS) Intimidate +? ? 0 ?(CHA) K. Arcana ? 0 ?(INT) K. Dungeon ? 0 ?(INT) K. Engineer ? 0 ?(INT) K. Geography ? 0 ?(INT) K. History ? 0 ?(INT) K. Local ? 0 ?(INT) K. Nature ? 0 ?(INT) K. Nobility ? 0 ?(INT) K. Planes ? 0 ?(INT) K. Religion ? 0 ?(INT) Linguistics ? 0 ?(INT) Perception +? ? 0 ?(WIS) Perform +? ? 0 ?(CHA) Profession ? 0 ?(WIS) Ride +? ? 0 ?(DEX) -? Sense Motive +? ? 0 ?(WIS) Sleight Hand ? 0 ?(DEX) -? Spellcraft ? 0 ?(INT) Stealth +? ? 0 ?(DEX) -? Survival +? ? 0 ?(WIS) Swim +? ? 0 ?(STR) -? Use M. Device ? 0 ?(CHA) Total Skill Points = ?? Class (?/level)x? levels INT (?/level)x? levels Race (?/level)x? levels FC (?/level)x? levels 'Spell Lists' 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name 'Equipment' Equipment Cost Weight Location Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Worn ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? ????????????????? ????.?? gp ??.?? lb ???????? = Totals: ????.?? gp ??.?? lb Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: ?-?? ??-?? ??-?? ??? ??? ??? Consumed or Destroyed Name of Item Adventure Used ???????????? ?????????????? ???????????? ?????????????? ???????????? ?????????????? ???????????? ?????????????? ???????????? ?????????????? = Total Consumed: 0 gp 'Finances' Consumed Items Total Consumed: ????.?? gp Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp first adventure: ????.?? gp Career Earnings: ????.?? gp Carried Inventory: ????.?? gp Consumed items: -????.?? gp Living accommodations -????.?? gp Coinage: ????.?? gp Platinum: ?? Gold: ?? Silver: ?? Copper: ?? Coins: ?? 'Details' Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: 'Background' Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). 'Adventure Log' to past adventures XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items 'Level Ups' Level 1: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 1 to Level 2 Next, and so on . . . 'Approvals' *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1